A World Forgotten
by Furstreak69
Summary: MLP FIM. Updated every other day at or around 4pm eastern until finished. I just got done with chapter 6 and holy crap. I surprised myself.
1. Chapter 1

MLP FIM owned by Hasbro. Gabriel owned by me. Story owned by me.

It was abnormally warm today in Ponyville. Celestia had decided to increase the heat a little due to an error in the pegasus ponys double downpour yesterday. The heat wasnt unbearable but just

enough to make everypony sweat. Twilight being so used to cool weather was the most affected though. She sat quietly panting inside the library groaning at the heat, a small complaint escaped her

lips ever so often aimed at noone, but being heard by spike who was relaxing in a chair just outside the front door in the sunlight. Being a dragon and cold blooded this was fantastic weather to

him.

"Ugh, Spike! Is there anything we can do to cool down the library? Im so hot i feel like im goin to explode.!

Spike looked back through the door leaning a little further back in his chair. He gave a big yawn before replying.

"Well Twi, Maybe you can find a spell to cool things off inside." He said casually turning back around and placing his hand behind his head giving another yawn.

"Thats it! Im sure i can find something to help with the heat." Twilight trotted excitedly toward a bookcase using her horn to magically levitate several books at a time from it to in front of her

so that she could read the titles.

"No, no, no, no, no, YES! This is the book!" Twilight laughed, giving a small prance as she went over to her giant beanbag to sit down.

She opened the book looking through the chapter list to find the section she was looking for. After locating the section on weather manipulation she quickly turned to the page and began to read to

herself.

"Hmmmmmmmm, these spells dont seem to dificult. But whats this warning about?" She hmmed looking at the bold print red letters. "WARNING, Do not attempt more than one of these spells at a single

time, within 100 feet of the affected area, or within the aloted time frame stated for each spell. Unknown side effects may occur and have been known to be random dangerous occurances."  
>Twilight looked at the page layout of how the timetable was for each spell. As she got to the spell she was going to cast she noticed the page had been torn through the time. She groaned squinting<p>

at the time, she could make out the number 30 but the letter indicating the time was torn through and couldnt be determined if it was an M for minutes or S for seconds. Everything else on the board

had an S on it so she assumed it would be the same.

"All this spell says is that it will make the area cold. I hope thats all it does." She gave a slight twinge of fear as she began to concentrate on the spell. Her horn began to glow as she began

casting the spell. She could feel the room starting to cool off and gave a sigh of relief as cool air surrounded her body. A slight shudder of delight escaped her as she continued the spell, her

eyes closed as she concentrated harder. After a few more seconds the spell was finished and her eyes snapped open to see her accomplishment. Her eager happy thoughts quickly turned to dismay as

she looked around the room noticing snowflakes falling everywere. Looking up she could see thick white clouds surrounding the ceiling, snow falling gently to the floor.

"Oh noooooo!" Twilight cried as she danced worridly in place. "I wanted cold, not snow!" She said running back and forth, trying to get some of the snow off of the books and tossing it outside. As

she was tossing snow she hit spike with a small pile which caused him to gasp loudly in shock.

"AAAAHHHH! Twilight! What was that... for..." He trailed off looking back inside the library seeing twilight use he magic to levitate snow and toss it out windows and doors alike.

"Wow, i knew you liked cooler weather Twi but this is ridiculous." Spike said mockingly. Twilight gave him an annoyed looked as she launched some snow toward the door he was occupying, he quickly

dodged heading inside to help.

"Spike can you grab that book on the beanbag for me?" Twilight asked knodding in the general direction of the beanbag. Spike went over to a pile of snow that was quickly beggining to get bigger as

the snow picked up pace falling. He dug into the pile finally finding the book and brushing it off. Before he could turn around the book leapt from his hands toward Twilight, She looked frantically

for a counter spell. "Aha! Here we go!" Twilight yelled giving a big grin. She tossed the book back to Spike and began casting the spell. Her horned began to glow brightly as a small heatwave

began to envelope the room. The clouds on the ceiling began to evaporate as did all the snow as it turned into water, then vapor. She gave a grunt as some feedback began to happen. Her horn began

to spout magic in every direction. Twilight cried out as sparks of magic began pouring from her horn in every direction. "SPIKE! Get outside! QUICK!" She screamed as the sparks began to grow. Spike

yelled running out the door as quickly as his little legs could carry him. As soon as he made it to the door and opened it, a loud explosion and force launched him 10 feet from the door entrance

outside. He skidded to a halt on his belly. Letting out a small groan as he shook his head standing up he turned to see many windows of the library shattered, littering the ground with shards of

broken glass. Many other ponys began to gather around the library wondering what the loud noise was. Spike causiously entered the library looking around to try and locate his pony friend. He heard

a groan next to a shelf were a pile of books had fallen to the floor. Spike rushed over hearing another moan as he began sifting through the books quickly revealing a dazed purple unicorn.

"Twilight! Are you ok?" Spike yelled pulling his friend from the pile and hefting her up. She let out another groan and quickly collapsed onto the floor unconcious. Rarity and Rainbow Dash rushed

in seeing thier friend on the floor.

"Somepony get Nurse Redheart!" Spike yelled.

"Im on it!" Rainbow Dash yelled quickly flying out the door, almost knocking over several other ponys in the process.

"What in Equestria happened here spike?" Rarity asked laying down and placing Twilights head on her forelegs.

"I duno. I was outside when i heard Twilight yelling, When i rushed in, it was snowing..." Spike was cut off

"Snowing! Spike dear, did you hit your head as well?" Rarity asked giving a hint of disbelief.

"No, im fine. Twilight cast a spell to get rid of the snow and something backfired from both spells."

Just as Spike had finished talking, Rainbow Dash and Nurse Redheart entered. She quickly shooed the dragon and white pony from Twilight as she began to work.

A few minutes past that seemed like hours to everypony outside waiting to hear what was going on.

"I can sit here and wait any longer!" Rainbow dash said in a gruff tone as she took off toward the door to the library.

Just before she was about to slam through the door it opened revealing Nurse Redheart who quickly ducked as the rainbow pegasus flew over her head inside.

"Oh my!" Nurse Redheart squeaked

By this time every pony was rushing into the library to check on Twilight. Spike stopped outside to talk to Nurse Redheart.

"Is Twilight ok?" He asked, a twinge of fear and concern in his voice.

"Shes perfectly fine Spike, Just make sure she doest use any magic for the next 24 hours and she should be ok. This will give her some experience as an earth pony for a day. She might learn

something new from this experience." Nurse Redheart smiled reassuringly to Spike. Spike gave a sigh of relief as he entered the library. Twilight lay quietly on her bed upstairs as her friends had

gathered around her to check on her. Pinkie was the first start.

"OHMIGOSH! Twilight, are you ok! What happened? Did something explode? Was it a cupcake? Did you... mmmfmmmfmmfmfmmmmff." Pinkie was quickly silenced by Applejack who shoved her hat over pinkies

face.

"Hold on there partner. Lets give Twi some time to answer the first question."

Pinky just knodded looking toward Twilight in expectation of the answers.

"My head is still swimming, but im ok. How is the library?" Twilight asked rubbing her head.

Everyone gave an annoyed sigh, Only Twilight would think of the books over her own safety.

"Well. The library is in shambles for the moment, but dont worry, we can pick up all the books." Rainbow Dash commented looking over the edge of the railing to the floor below.

"Nurse Redheart said i cant use any magic for a day because of the strain i was put through in that last spell i cast." Twilight said giving a wince of pain as she rubbed her horn slightly.

"Well then sugarcube, consider yourself an earth pony for a day." Applejack gave a chuckle. "Might learn ya somethin'new."

Fluttershy smiled at this idea, "Wow Twilight, you can be a whole new pony for a whole day, I wish i could do that." She said softly giving a small smile.

"But girls, do you know what its like to be a unicorn without magic? Its a terrible thing. I remember when i caught a bad cold when i was just a young pony, It was a magic cold, I couldnt do a

thing for almost a week since i didnt have my magic." Rarity spoke in a dramatic tone.

"Being an earth pony aint so bad Rarity, ya'll just dont like gettin dirty is all. Since ya caint use yer magic to make things float you'll have to use yer hooves an such to physically move

things." Applejack retorted with a wink.

"Its ok, Im always with Twilight so i can help out, I dont use magic so its no problem." Spike said reassuringly to everyone. After a few minutes of talking everypony had decided to help out

Twilight by cleaning up the library while she got some rest. Everypony went about what they were doing, cleaning up here, placing books on shelves. Rarity was the least productive, using her magic

to thoroughly clean books and shelves before placing them in there respective spots. Rainbow Dash was flying through the room moving books, she looked toward Rarity and gave an anoyed sigh as she

began to argue at her for being so slow but vanished into thin air while talking. "What was that Rainbow Dash? Rarity said looking up to were Rainbow was previously only to see a ripple in the air

were Rainbow had past through. Rarity gave an audible gasp catching everyone elses attention. "Were Rainbow go?" Fluttershy asked sitting down next to Rarity as she stared wide eyed at the ripple

in the air. Fluttershy and the others gathered next to Rarity and looked up to see the ripple as well. All jaws dropped seeing it. Just as Pinkie was about to speak Rainbow Dash reappeared quickly

flying through the ripple. Everypony gasped.

"Holy smokes! What happened? Rainbow Dash said landing in front of her friends. "One second i was flying up there, the next is was in the middle of a forest near a really weird house. It was

nothing like the houses in Equestria.

"Its weird, i wonder..." Rainbow said taking off back to the ripple, her hoof under her chin in thought.

"Dont get to close darling." Rarity said just as Rainbow Dash put her hand into the ripple, making her whole arm disappear. There was a loud gasp from everypony, Rarity fainted dramatically.

Rainbow quickly pulled her arm from the ripple and it was fine. "Wow! That is so cool." Rainbow laugh as she stuck her head inside the ripple making it seemed as if her head was now seperated from

the body. Everypony gasped seeing the flying headless pegasus until Rainbow pulled her head back through.

"Rainbow! You done near gave us all heartattacks doing that!" Applejack yelled.

Twilight groaned turning over in her bed from the comotion downstairs. She slowly moved from the bed to the banister looking down to everypony then back up to Rainbow who was flying in spot looking

at a ripple in the air. Reality hit Twilight as adrenaline coursed through her very being. "OHIGOSH! What IS that?" Twilight yelled looking at the ripple. Everypony rushed upstairs to Twilight

giving her a hug, their attention turning back to Rainbow as she kept disappearing back and forth into the ripple. "Rainbow quit that, we dont know what it is!" Twilight yelled making Rainbow stop.

A look of annoyance crossed Rainbows face as she landed downstairs giving Rarity a nudge. Rarity awaoke seeing Rainbowdash overtop of her sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes. Rarity gave

a startled yell as she stood upright quickly. Rainbow gave a small laugh flying upstairs, Rarity close behind.

"What is that thing?" Twilight asked looking at the ripple.

"We duno, Rainbow just happened to fly into it a few minutes ago by accident." Applejack started

"Where is everypony?" Spike yelled as he came back in from the other room downstairs.

"Up here Spike." Twilight yelled.

Spike made his way qquickly upstairs giving Twilight a hug.

"Whats going on?" Spike asked.


	2. Chapter 2

After a minute of explination Spike was up to speed, and without word he went downstairs.

"That was strange. Why did he just leave without saying anything." Rarity questioned tilting her head to the side.

"You know Spike. Full of mystery." Twilight giggled.

"We have got to find out whats going on with this thing." Twilight continued. "I bet there isnt anything like this in all of Equestria."

"Maybe its an alternate dimension." Pinkie piped in.

"A what?" Rarity asked.

"You know, another world just like our but on another plane. I tend to see them sometimes when i break the fourth wall." Pinkie laughed

Twilight just shook her head. "I have no clue right now, but maybe we should ask someone with a bit more knowledge on the subject."

"Twilight, the princess is here." Spike said as he ran upstairs.

Everypny made way downstairs quickly, kneeling to greet Celestia.

"Princess, what brings you here?" Twilight asked

"Spike was worried about what was going on so he sent me a letter that sounded rather urgent. So what is this ripple we are talking about?" She asked looking around then fixing her gaze onto the barely visible ripple in the air.

"This is it princess." Rainbow Dash said flying into it, then back out in a hurry landing behind the princess, curled up, a look of horror on her face.

"Rainbow Dash, What is it? What did you see?" Celestia said taking a protective stance in front of the little ponys. Her horn glowing brightly ready to protect the little ones.

"I dont know! I was some weird looking creature. I practically bumped into it then flew backwards back into the ripple. It seemed more shocked thatn me." Rainbow spoke out standing up and moving to Celestias side. Celestia's horn slowly quit glowing as she took a more passive stance.

"Well my child, i think you learned a valuable lesson about..." Celestia was cut off by Fluttershy's scream. Everyone looked to her seeing the expression on her face as she was looking to the ripple. They trained their eyes onto the riplle seeing some type of limb protruding from it and waving around then disappear back into it.

"Children, get behind me!" Celestia shouted, All the ponys moved with haste behind her, their heads poking out from her sides to see what was going on. Celestias horn began to glow again brighter than before.

Without warning a handful of leaves was launched through the ripple, Celestia instinctivly grabbed them then set them free. She was ready for whatever came through the ripple.

The hand and lower arm of the creature pushed through the ripple again and waved around slowly. Celestia did not know what the creature was or if it had any hostile intent so she acted swiftly using her magic to grasp the limb and pull the creature through the ripple. As she pulled she could feel wthe creature pulling back. A voice could be heard coming from the ripple.

"Oh God! Somethings got me! AAAAAHHH!" Celestia flew up toward the portal but couldnt see through it. She spoke. "Who and what are you? Why do you intrude into my domain?"

The creature stopped fighting. for a moment and spoke. "H-hello? Is someone there? Please let me go. im sorry, i just saw a little flying blue pony bump into me through this. I mean you know harm, i was simpley curious." The creature could feel the grip on his arm loosen slightly as he stopped fighting.

"I am going to release you. You seem to be non hostile. You are welcome to show yourself if you wish. I will not force you through to our plane." Celestia spoke as she released the creatures arm and landed in front of the ponys watching intently on the situation.

As soon as the creatures limb was released it vanished back through the portal. A few second went by and nothing happened.

"Well i guess it got scared and ran..." Rainbow Dash was cut short by the creature talking.

"Uh... I need to know a few things before i go through this... thing."

Twilight perked up being the brain of the group. "Go ahead. Ill answer to the best of my ability"

Silence...

"Wait a sec. How many of you are there?" The creature asked.

"There are 8 of us here. How many are with you?" Twilight responded, curious as to if there was anyone else with this creature.

"Just me... What do you breathe there? And is the ground solid?"

"Twilight giggled. We breathe air, and yes the ground is solid. You have nothing to fear."

"One final question, What type of vores are you? Carnivore, omnivore, or herbivore?"

Twilight and the others were taken aback by the question.

Celestia answered this time. "You have nothing to fear, we are herbivores"

On the other side of the ripple a young man stood thinking hard. What should he do. Should he go through and risk death on just what was said. Could he trust whomever or whatever is on the other side? He had already been caught by them but was released, but it could be a trick. They may have been toying with him. But he did see a small flying blue pony with... rainbow colored hair? -

Without any further hesitation he put his arms up in front on himself leaving enough room to see and jumped through the ripple. He went to put his feet down but nothing was there. Celestia and the others gasped as he fell 10 feet, landing on his back onto Twilights beanbag chair making it spew countless styrofoam beads everywere. The young man coffed as he stood up brushing the styrofoam off himself. "You failed to mention how far up the ripple was..." He went silent as he looked forward seeing a bunch of different colored ponies and a large white winged and horned pony. A deadly silence ensued.

"Silly, you forgot to ask were it was." Pinkie chimed in making everyone look to her.

Celestia looked back to the young man and was about to ask him something when he pulled his hand up behind his head and gave a good laughed. Everyone smiled as he began.

"Well i guess i did fail to ask that question, But you didnt ask if i could fly either."

The other gave a giggle as the tense mood in the room gave way to friendly conversation.

Celestia moved forward encircling the young man, he was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a black t-shirt and a warm white/gray coat. Upon his face rested a pair of glasses. On his hip rested a 9mm pistol. He had a small napsack slung over his shoulder and also an AR-15 in a sling on his back. He watched Celestia intently as she circled him. His hand instinctivly moving to his side arm.

He looked at Celestia with unease, his hand over his pistol just in case.

Celestia noticed that she was making the man uneasy and moved back in front of the others. She smiled at the young man. "Welcome to Equestria."

The young man moved his hand from his sidearm to at rest at his side. He let a sigh of relief escape his mouth as some tention was now gone.

"Did you say Equestria? As in Equine?"

Celestia gave him a confused looked.

"Yes, can you not tell that we are all ponies here?"

He looked at the group looking intently back at him and saw a small purple figure behind the little blue pony he had bumped into earlier.

"The little one doesnt look like a pony to me." He spoke knodding to Spike. Spike gave a small gasp and hide behind Rainbow dash.

"Oh, Spike? He is a baby dragon." Twilight chimed in.

The man stood still for a moment. "A... dragon. As in fire breathing lizard?"

"Hey, theres no reason to call me a lizard." Spike said stepping out and giving a huff crossing his arms.

The man stepped back seeing a ploom of smoke exit the disgruntled baby dragons nose.

"Im sorry, I meant no disrespect. Its just that, were im from, ponys dont talk, dragons, pegasus and unicorns are all myths as well. So please. you'll have to forgive me if i do seem a little dumb to everyone in here. I just simpley lack your knowledge is all." He said as he removed his rifle, knapsack and coat. He was warming up very quickly due to the heat. He unloaded his rilfe placing the clip to the side and removing the bullet from the chamber and putting it back into the clip setting it to the side. He found a seat and sat down, resting a little as he prepared for an onslaught of questions, as he had many of his own. 


	3. Chapter 3

After a short intervention of questions and some getting to know one another, names were exchanged as well as information about each others planes of existance. The young man was now known as Gabriel. He is a human, Which is a mythical creature in the ponys domain. Twilight seemed to be the most impressed byt the fact a living breathing mythical creature was now sitting right in front of her. While everyone was chatting Twilight went to find several books relating to humans in the next room.

"Well my children, I must be off. Canterlot never sleeps, and that makes my work much harder. May we meet again Gabriel, If you need anything please have Spike send me a letter." Celestia said as she stood and made way to the door.

"Well as much as ive enjoyed staying here myself, i think i should head back home as well. It was very educational learning that im not the only intelligent life in the universe." Gabriel said with a chuckle. "If you dont mind Princess, could you levitate me back to that ripple thing?"

"Of course." Celestia said with a smile. "Its sad to see you going so soon though."

"I know, but i cant stay, who know how long that portal is going to stay open."

"Understandable, I hope we can meet again." Celestia smiled

Everyone gave a disgruntled aww as he picked uo his belongings and was levitated to the portal.

"Hopefully we will meet again." Twilight yelled waving a hoof.

Gabriel smiled giving a wave and floated closer to the portal.

Just as he was getting closer the ripple in the air seemed to flux. Gabriel could sense comething was wrong.

"WAIT! Quickly! Drop me and everyone out!" He yelled.

Celestia didnt think twice and rushed everypony out the door, dropping Gabriel in the process. He managaed to land on his feet and bolted toward the door. As he exited the library Twilight, although startled began to ask him what was going on. Before she could get out the words though the entire library imploded in on itself. The portal turned black and vanished in a blink of an eye.

Gabriels eyes went wide as he fell to his knees, looking at the spot were the portal once stood. He gave a deep sigh, his head drooping, eyes to the ground. He began to speak.

"Im guessing you can make another portal right?"

Twilight snapped from her trance as all eyes fell on her.

"I... dont know. The book i was reading said that the spell effects were random if they interacted with one another. I can try but i cant gaurantee that the portal will reappear, or for that matter, if it will lead to the same plane you came from."

Gabriel gave a heavy sigh and stood up looking at the spot were the portal was. He turned his head to the side looking back at everypony.

"Princess... I hate to ask this, but if im going to reside here, im going to need a few things."

Celestia smiled walking up to Gabriel giving him a little nuzzle. "Im sorry this happened. All i can offer is to help you get a new life started here in Equestria. I can have a home built for you in the next couple weeks. Until then though, You and Twilight can stay at the castle with Myself, and Luna."

Gabriel gave a tired smile toward Celestia, giving in to what had happened. He knew that the probabilty of him returning home was astronomical. But what a better way to start over, than on a new world, as a mythical species that is new and interesting to all of that worlds inhabitants.

Everyone talked for a few minutes, offering Gabriel and Twilight to stay with themselves, Fluttershy was surprisingly first to offer, as was Rarity. Pinkie would have offered but the spare bedroom in Sugarcube corner was taken by Pikies new little brother and sister. Applejack didnt have a spare bedroom, just the loft in her barn. Gabriel smiled thanking everyone for thier hospitality but went with Celestias first offer. Twilight did as well.

After a few minutes or preperation Celestia offered to transport all three of them to the castle.

"How exactly are we going to get there, Im not sure you would be able to carry us both all the way there." Gabriel said giving an uneasy smile.

Twilight looked up to Celestia, Celestia back to Twilight, both giving a small giggle.

"My friend, you have much to learn while you are here. Now come and place your hand on my shoulder." Celestia smiled

Gabriel walked over placing his hand gently onto Celestias shoulder. She was very warm, Her coat was very well brushed and soft to the touch. His hand rested fully on her should now.

Twilight moved closer to her mentor as well waiting for what was about to happen next.

"So exactly how are we getting to your castle..." *FLASH*

Gabriel was cut off in a brilliant flash of light. From his viewpoint everything turned whiter than snow for a split second, then darkness as he blinked several times, his eyes readjusting, He felt Celestia pulled away from him as he stood still temporarily blinded. Pulling his hands up to rub his eyes he felt a little dizzy and stumbled falling to his knees on the ground.

"What The...?" Gabriel yelled stilltrying to focus.

"Im so sorry Gabriel, I forgot to mention that teleporting has some minor side effects for a few seconds." Celestia said quickly moving to him helping him up. Gabriel put his orm over her mane making it ripple in the light. He stood still wobbling a little, almost falling as Celestia caught him with her wing. "Your species has never experienced magic before have they?" Celestia inquired.

"Sadly, our version of magic is slight of hand, not real magic. If we had magic then we wouldnt need these." He smiled patting his sidearm as his vision and balance started to return.

Twilight came over to Celestia and Gabriel looking up to them, Celestia smiled to her young pupil knodding to the door at the end of the hall. "Come, ill show you to your rooms."

After regaining his sight and balance Gabriel followed the 2 ponys down the hall. The doors opened into a lavish room filled with everything you would expect from a royal standpoint. Beautiful furniture, a large fireplace, several doors on either side of the room, and a large painting of 2 Alicorns in a ying yang formation in the center of the far wall. The curtens had been pulled flush revealing a brilliant red with purple fringes. They looked much like crushed velvet but had the texture of silk. Large pillow lay around the room, Gabriel guess that they were meant for the princess and the furniture for fellow ponies.

They walked further heading to the right side of the room through an open walkway, a large set of stairs curving up and around the back wall of the room. As they reached the top the stair entered into a dual directional hallway going left and right. Celestia walked both to seperate rooms next to one another. just down the right side of the hall, a few doors down from the staircase.

"This is were we must part im afraid. I will notify the help of your presence, should you need anything please pull this cord next to the door. Help will arrive shortly to cater to your needs." Celestia smiled and turned heading down the hall from the direction they came. Gabriel stepped outside the door. "Princess!" He spoke, just above normal level. Celestia turned looking back. "Thankyou for your hospitality." He said looking down feeling a little ashamed. Celestia smile turning and heading back to Gabriel, She gave him a loving nuzzle, he in return wrapped his arms around her giving her a hug back. The hug was abruptly halted when they had noticed Twilights face turning a light shade of red. Celestia and Gabriel both turned a small shade of red letting out a small laugh. "I shall be nearby if you need me. Just have one of the help locate me should you require my assistance." Celestia smile heading down the hall. Gabriel and Twilight said thier goodnights to each other and headed off to bed.

Gabriel lay there silently staring at the ceiling from his bed. His mind still awake a,d his eyes exploring the room and the night sky outside from his window. The night brought cool air that seemed to intrude into his room causing him to shiver. He pulled the covers from him, standing quietly. He walked slowly toward the balcony to the outside, opening the door and moving outside and taking a seat on a chair that was situated with a small table. He gazed up to the sky noticing how bright the stars were and gave a contented sigh. He could see a large streak across the sky, very similar to the mikly way galaxy on his home world. "Wow... I have never seen such a beautiful night sky before. I can even describe it."

Gabriel was in awe at how bright the night sy was. The moon just barely peeking over the horizon. He spent a while looking at the sky until he becaem uncomfortabley aware of a set of eyes on him. He looked slowly around himself, taking in his surroundings, trying to find the prying eyes. Noone there. he thought to himself, He then heard a loud flapping of wings above him as he leapt backwards off of his chair and through the doorway. He watched aas a dark figure landed on his balcony It was another pony but its coat was very dark. almost invisible in the night sky. "Whos there?" Gabriel spoke loud enough for the intruder to hear but not loud enough to wake his sleeping neighbor. The figure moved quietly in through the balcony door, A swirl of its mane seemed like floating stars moving slowly in the night sky. "So thy rumors are true." A sultry low feminine voice spoke "We have a new guest, and a mythical one at that." The pony giggled walking into the room. "My name is Luna, Celestia said that she mentioned me earlier to you." She said with a smile as her horn began to glow.

As her horn glew, all the candles in the room suddenly lit into flame. each tip glowing a hot orange and red. The light flickered all around. Luna smiled at her little magic feet looking around at the candles then back to the human in her presence, Both figures froze for a moment as Luna's and Gabriels face turned a slight shade of pink. Gabriel in his haste to exit the balcony had left his blanket on the floor. He now stood in front of Luna with just his boxers on. He quickly jumped onto the bed pulling another cover in front of himself.

Luna gave a small laugh still beet red. "Oh my, we are very sorry for the intrusion. We did not expect for you to be, well... underdressed while you were on the balcony."

Gabriel gave Luna a icey star of embarassment which made her stop laughing and move her line of sight elsewhere. She turned heading back onto the balcony clearing her throat to advise Gabriel of where she was. Gabriel stood quietly moving over to were his clothes were and pulled on what he was wearing earlier that day, Luna peeked around the corner watching with a small grin, curiosity getting the best of her. Gabriel smiled noticing her peeking. "I can see you watching me." He said, a hint of humor in his voice. An audible gasp and single flapp of wings let him know he was correct. He gave a small chuckle shaking his head as he headed onto the balcony seeing Luna with her head lowered, her face flushed red. She raised her head, eyes closed as she spoke. "We were not looking." She said in a huff a single hoof scuffling the ground. Gabriel smiled sitting down in the chair he was previously scared from, His gaze went back to the heavens as he spoke. "Isnt it beautiful?" He spoke softly causing Luna to give a small whinny of surprise. "Um... what is?" She spoke, automatically assuming he had spoken of her.

"The sky, Its the most beautiful i have ever seen. From my home i would be lucky to see but a handful of stars due to all the lights across the land on the ground. This... This is once in a lifetime sight." Gabriel smiled resting back into his chair. Luna still felt the heat on her cheeks as she moved closer to Gabriel.

"I... I have never met another who admires the night as much as myself. I feel honored that you like the night sky as much as I."

"No... I dont like it. I love it. When i was little..." He began. "When i was but a child, i went far out into the country to my grandparents home. I had always lived in the city were noise and lights were common. But that first night there. It was the most memorable time of my life. Since then i had longed to see another beautiful night sky like this one. It makes me feel so at peace inside. As if i could just fall into the heavens and get lost in the sea of stars." Gabriel said not taking his eyes from the sky.

Luna's heart raced at these words. She felt exactly the same way each and everytime she brought the night forth. Her sister could bring warmth and sunlight, but only she could bring a sea of stars that danced across the sky. Her face burned red in Gabriels presence. She showed a soft smile as her wings flew open and launched her into the air. Gabriel watched her witha smile as she turned to him. "We shall talk again in the morning at breakfast, Please be there bright and early."

Gabriel stood and gave a deep bow. "As you wish my princess." He arose seeing that almost all of Luna's Face was now flushed red As she pulled a hoof up to cover her embarassment she flew off into the night sky. Gaberiel gave a small chuckle as he walked back into his room closing the balcony door then heading to bed. "If this is how all the ponys are in this world then im going to have quite a bit of fun here." He laughed jumping into bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Morning arrived fairly quick for the young man. It has seemed as if he had just placed his head on the pillow and closed his eyes then reopened them to a brilliant light coming through his balcony window. He gave a groan as he sat up in bed and looked around. He was hit with a sudden rush of adrenaline as he realized he wasnt in his home and began to remember the day before.

"So i wasnt dreaming then." He laughed quietly to himself as he got up and began to get ready.

A few minutes later he had arrived downstairs in the banquet hall, after some getting lost and getting directions from the castle help, some of which seemed startled or surprised that the Princess had been telling the truth instead of a joke about the human in the castle.

Celestia and Luna were sitting quietly at the table conversing with Twilight Sparkle and Spike as Gaberiel entered the room.

"Good morning ladies." Gaberiel announced as he walked up to the table and grabbed a seat next to Spike. "And to you to Spike." He smiled

"Good morning." Everyone said in unison.

Luna gave a slight blush at Gabriels presence but managed to keep it hidden. Celestia on the other hand could tell the her sister seemed a little preoccupied with the new guest and decided to have a little fun.

"Gabriel dear, You must tell us about yourself, You have already shared some knowledge back in Ponyville, but my dear sister has yet to hear about you." Celestia smiled warmly toward Gabriel, her horn glowing gently as she raise a cup to her lips, taking a small sip of its contents.

"My pleasure your majesty." Gabriel smiled. "I come from a planet called Earth, it was the year 2012 late into the winter season when i accidently bumped into Rainbow Dash when she popped through a portal into me."

Gabriel continued to talk about the previous day and gave much more information about his home, and how his world was full of technology and advance science, but there was no magic at all, and all ponys were feral, didnt speak, and seemed far plane compared to the ones in Equestria.

His audience seemed captivated by his story, hanging on every word. He felt a little embarassed telling them about his world when he knew so little of thiers.

"So tell me about Equestria. Are there many species that can speak here?" Gabriel asked as he took a sip from the small cup sitting in front of him.

"Besides ponies and dragons, not many other species can speak or are that intelligent. There are the Diamond dogs, But they dont really bother ponys. A few small incidents in the past but nothing so major as to cause harm to anypony." Twilight piped in.

"What about the time when they kidnapped Rarity?" Spike chimed in causing Twilight to sputter.

"Did they hurt her?" Gabriel asked with concern, a hint of ice in his voice.

"No, but they did annoy her quite a bit. By the time my friends and I made it to the Diamond Dog pit were she was being held, They were begging us to take her back." Twilight giggle causing the others to giggle and laugh as well.

"Thats rather amusing that they would ask to have her leave after being captured. It doesnt seem that there are very many hostile creatures on your planet." Gabriel said taking another sip from his cup.

"Oh no, there are many different and some very dangerous creatures in Equestria." Celestia commented causing attention to be drawn to her. "From what i have seen in my rign as Princess, there are literally thousands of creatures that could cause harm to ponykind. Hydra's, Manticore's, Giant creatures of different kinds. These are all just to name a few."

Gabriel stammered as he spoke. "There are seriously Manticores and Hydras here?"

"Yes, does that seem odd to you?" Twilight interjected

"Well, Yes considering all of those are mythical creatures on my world. Wow, im going to have to catch up on a LOT of reading when i get the time."

Twilights eyes lit up at those words, He thirst for knowledge was never ending and she has read so many books that it was thought she had read all available books in Equestria at least twice.

"You may use the royal library to gain knowledge on almost every subject imaginable. Twilight can even show you the private sector if she wishes." Celestia said with a smile.

Twilight let out a squeal, unable to hold it in she got up and began hoping around excitedly. Gabriel raised an eyebrow looking at Twilight.

"Dont mind her, She gets excited when it comes to books." Spike said giving a gag me with a spoon look.

Gabriel gave a chuckle. "Id love to check out the library, but this time, lets not cast any spells in there." He smiled toward Twilight who stoped hopping and gave an ebarassed grin. Celestia gave a small giggle and stood up.

Breakfast had been finished, Luna and Celestia departed leaving Twilight, Gabriel and Spike to themselves. Twilight was in the lead as the other two followed just a few paces behind.

"So how big is the royal library? And exactly how much knowledge is there about your world within it?" Gabriel asked causing Twilight stop for a moment.

"Well, The princess has been writing books and adding them to the collection for some time now, many of her help and ponys that have visited Canterlot on thier travels have given books or copies of boooks to her to add over the past several thousand years, So i would say quite a bit. There are so many books that even I havent read them all, and ive read almost a book a day for the past 6 years." Twilight said as she began to walk again.

"Did you say several thousand years?"

Gabriel was shocked at the concept of a being of any kind living for more than just a few hundred years tops. To meet someone who has lived for thousands of years was shocking to say the least.

"Yes, the princess is around 5 thousand years old and counting." Twilight smiled obviously unaware that this information was shocking to Gabriel.

Gabriel thought to himself. "I guess its not really that unnatural considering i am in an alternate reality. Things that would seem normal here may be unnatural in my world."

As a few minutes past and many twists and turns later, Spike, Twilight, and Gabriel had arrived in the library. There were many ponys inside, Most looking to be upperclass and elderly. Some were very young though and seemed to be reading several books at once.

Finding a spot in an out of the way corner, Spike and Gabriel sat quietly while Twilight went to locate some books. "So Spike, what can you tell me from what youve learned about Equestria?" Gabriel said in just above a whisper.

"Well, i can tell you one thing, If you have any grasp on physics and what things SHOULD be. Drop all of those thoughts. Since you're in a world of magic and apparently myth from your perspective. You will learn that what your beliefs once were are now meaningless now. Magic is very real and present in this world. There is nothing that cant be done here. If you had technology that could do things, magic can do the same here." Spike said giving his best professor speech.

Twilight arrived back at the table with a pile of books, Gabriel looked on at them in surprise as she placed them neatly on the table and picked out one placing it in front of him.  
>Gabriel picked it up looking at the title. A beginners guide to the land of Equestria. "This title is strange." Gabriel began catching Twwilights attention.<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Well the title makes me feel as if this book was made for people who have accidently come to this world before."

Twilight gave a giggle. "Well there were probably other occurances in the far past that were similair to your own, I can try to find some historical documents of such occurances if youd like."

Gabriel shook his head. "No thanks, im sure we can save that for another time. Right now all im interested in is learning more about this world and the beings that inhabit it."

Twilight felt her heart skip a beat, She had never met anyone else with such a thirst for knowledge. She could feel her face turning a slight shade of red looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel was looking at the first few pages of the book Twilight had given him when he noticed the stare from her. "Something wrong Twilight?"

Twilight let out a squeak as she pulled a book up in front of her face as it burned bright red, trying to hide her embarassment. "Nothing, just trying to decide on which book to start on first." She said giving a nervous giggle.

Gabriel gave a smile seeing her peek over the top of her book at him which cause her to hunker down a little more behind her book. "These ponys are sure a strange bunch. Its like middleschool all over again." He thought to himself giving a small laugh under his breath. 


	5. Chapter 5

After several hours of reading Gabriel and Twilight felt cramped up from sitting the entire time. Gabriel leaned back in his chair stretching his arms back heind him. Twilight stood giving a stretch similar to what a cat would do. Gabriel gave a smile as Twilight finished her stretch, She noticed his smile and gave him a look of question and humor. "Whats so funny?" She said giving a smirk.

"Nothing, heh its just the way you were stretching, reminded me of something funny."

"Oh really? Well then youll have to tell me about it sometime. Right now we need to wake up sleepy head and get into town. The princess has requested a few items from some local shops."

"Wake up sleepy head?" Gabriel said looking back seeing Spike with his head on the table they were sitting at, a small pool of drool around his face.

Gabriel gave a chuckle as he shook Spike gently trying to wake him. This only stirred Spike into talking in his sleep. "Rarity, *mumble mumble* Why yes i would like to have diner with you this weekend."

Twilight gave a giggle as Gabriel gave a questionable look.  
>"Let me guess, Hopeless romantic?"<p>

"You know it." Twilight giggled giving a wink.

Gabriel gave a sigh as he hoisted Spike into the air and over his shoulder. "Come on Mr Dragon, Time for us to get going."

Spike gave a starled yelp as he was suddenly awakened from his dream about Rarity and slung over the shoulder of the human.

"H-hey! Whats going on?"

Gabriel set the startled dragon down as he regained his bearings.

"Alright miss sparkle, Lead the way."

After a few minutes they had made thier way out of the castle and were in route to the stores in question to pick up the supplies for the princess.

"Hey guys, ill meet you back at the castle. Im going to go to the, uh... candy store." Spike said as he made a quick exit from the group.

"Candy store? That doesnt sound half bad right now." Gabrield smirked looking to Twilight.

"Well i dont think youd like this candy." Twilight smirked knodding to Spike as he entered a jewelers shop just down the street.

"A jewelers?" Gabriel had an inquisitive look on his face.

"Dragons here in Equestria eat gemstones as not only partial food suppliment, but some of them as candy. And Spike has a BIG sweet tooth."

"Thats good to know i guess..." Gabriel said giving it some thought.

After a few more minutes of walking they had made some decent ground and arrived at the first shop. It was a book store with many old dusty books in it and a few newer ones. The shop wasnt very well kept as for cleaning but the books it held were nothing to be reconed with. Twilight made her way into the back of the store stopping at the counter and looking around. She moved her hoof up to the small service bell on the counter and gave it a quick ding.

"Hellooooooooo, Mr. Smartz? Are you here? Im here to pick up a package for the princess." Twilight yelled.

A shuffling could be heard in the back room as an elder pony made his way up front, He had a dark gray coat with several books and a graduation cap hanging off them as a cutie mark. His mane and tail were a deep Black. He wasnt a very old earth pony, but still moved rather slow. His age seemed to be younger than Granny Smith, Applejacks Grandmother.

"Well, Twilight Sparkle, Its been ages since ive seen you. Have your studies been well?" He spoke in a smooth quiet voice.

"Yes sir, The princess has been a huge help in my studies as well. Im proud to say i now know over 25 different types of magic and still counting." Twilight said giving a big smile.

"Goodness child, That is quite a feet. Oh my! Who is this?" Book Smartz said rather startled looking at Gabriel.

"My name is Gabriel Mr. Smartz, Its a pleasure to meet you." Gabriel said giving a slight bow.

"My my, This is truely extraordinary. I havent met a human before." Mr. smartz said giving a big smile.

Twilight and Gabriel were taken aback by this.

"Excuse me Mr. Smartz, But what do you know about humans?" Twilight said moving a step closer giving an inquisitive look.

"Oh my, i know quite a bit my dear, I have a vast collection of human lore and history in my private collection. Many of the books there are probably the only existing copies left in the entire universe. I have books of lore, history and much more on humans. But to finally meet a human has made my life complete. I can die a happy pony now knowing that they are real and not simpley a fable." The old pony said giving into his excitement and moving to the other side of the counter, looking over Gabriel with unending awe.

"Oh my, Would you two care to see some of my collection? But you mustnt tell anyone, nooooo. This must not be let out that i have knowledge on humans. I could become the target of some. questionable ponies should it get out." Mr. smartz said giving them both a cold stare.

"Your secret is safe with us sir." Twilight said giving a small trot in place as her excitement began to explode at the thought of some single copy books that were the only copies left in existance.

Making it back through a small hallway and between a couple tightly stacked pile of books was a small door which the two ponies and Gabriel stepped into. On the other side was a large room, roughly fifteen feet in all directions and every square inch was covered in books. only a small couch with enough room for the three was in the center of the room.

Gabriel was the first to notice many magazines and books that he was aware of that only existed in his world. Some magazines were about cooking, games, movies, tv, celebrities, Others about various subjects and technologies. Book littered the room and all of them as old as time iteself. He picked up a magazine carefully which began to crumble in his hands.

"My god, were did you get all of these?" Gabriel asked in utter shock.

"I traveled all over Equestria in my younger days gathering most of these, now a days i just sit back and let ponys bring them to me because i cant get out and travel like i used to." Mr smartz said givng a groan as he took a seat.

"What do you mean found them?" Twilight asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Here my child, read this book. But please be careful, it is the only one i have. and its as old as Celestia herself"

Gabriel and Twilight sat down as Twilight levitated the book over to the table. She carfully opened the book using her magic and both began to read. What follows is not for the faint of heart.

The age of man and magic had finally arrived, After many years of searching for the elusive fabled magic, it had been located in the middle of a jungle in south Africa. The magic source was pouring from the ground at an incredible pace. Scientists and local government quickly stepped in quaranteening the area off from all life and became the envy of the entire world.

Many people and groups established causes for the magic source but it was quickly swept away by an independent group which overthrew anyone within a hundred miles of the magic source. It was determined by the group that the source was not meant for man and should be held in tight bond away from all prying eyes and beings alike.

Years past and noone thought the wiser, but during those few years a small group of humans had been using the magic and learning how to harness it into thier very being. Hidden away for many more years and studdied, used, and bred into each generation that followed.

Eventually there came a generation of man that questioned the magic sources, This began a mass protest against the company that held the magic source within its perimeter. War broke out and a new evolved human entered the scene that could weild magic and use it far better than any available weapon on the planet.

During the war there was a single human who was in the last stand against all of the normal non magic wielding mankind. In the magic users arrogance they had not taken into consideration of how effective thier magic would be far from the source and they all began to fall in battle. The last magic user went home to the source and concentrated all the power he could stand and went overboard. He could not hold in the power he was absorbing and in turn destroied him, As it was, when he past away at the source, the spell he was casting remained and continued. He had used the most looked down upon spell imaginable. One that would eat the soul of its caster in turn for mass destruction.

The spell cast the pit of magic into the atmosphere and quickly surrounded the entire globe causing all human life to end quickly. The magic lived on in the earth and animals though, Many among them evolving into newer more intelligent species. One species alone though began its march much like the caveman into man. This was the equine. The first was a beautiful white horse that gain much magical power from its source and eventually growing a horn and wings over several hundred years. Continuing to evolve under the magics influence. That single pony taught other ponys as it gained knowledge and began its accent into a better world. That Alicorn as it was now called cleared all human relics and artifacts from the earth and began reshaping, and rebuilding it to suit ponykind. Homes were made in light of the domestication and evolution of the ponys. Many could talk and some began to learn. Through time pegasi and unicorns were born to the families that were more or less suseptable to magic. Many earth ponys still went on and eventually other alicorns became present in the world. The alicorns were the most suseptable to magic, easily drawing it in and using it at will. Unicorns could use magic to an extent. Pegusi had wings and had only minor magic to be able to touch and manipulate clouds and weather. Earth ponys continued in the long tradition of farming and harvesting the land to procure food.

The book went on for a couple more pages but then abruptly ended, all the pages had been torn from it. Twilight and Gabriel were shocked to learn of this information and sat dumbfounded for a moment.

"Oh my gosh Mr. Smartz! Who wrote this book?" Twilight said in a broken voice as she closed the book to check the front. Upon gazing at the front of the book her heart nearly stopped as she saw but a single white alicorn and a fancey letter C beside it. The silence that followed was intense, All that could be heard was the heartbeat of Twilight and Gabriel until Mr. Smartz began

"Yes my friends, now you know. This planet is not only Equestria, but a future earth from wence you came Gabriel. Im fully aware of how you got here and what spells were cast to make the occurance happen. Those spells used have exactly 400 alternate affects when combined. The only problem is that three of those effects can cause a portal to another dimension, another time, and the extremely rare occurance, the relm of the gods. The spells have been forbidden to be used together for any reason other than the rules posted with them in the books you have read. Your very lucky the princess didnt kill you when she had the chance young Twilight. I know of several ponys in the past who went against her will and did this. One pony managed to get away into the realm of the gods, One into another dimension, and the other was captured and had his horn removed, never to use magic again. But that was ages ago." Mr. Smartz spoke quietly.

"But what happened to the captured pony? Why did the princess take his horn? Who is he?" Twilight asked tears coming to her eyes.

Mr. Smartz turned to her and smiled. "You must keep this information to yourselves. Your princess must already know that i have told you, I can feel her presence as we speak. But to answer your question..." He trailed off looking at her. He pulled a hoof up to his long mane covering his forehead and slowly moved it to the side relealing a small worn bump which skin had over grown, he then moved it away placing his hoof back on the ground giving a nervous smile. "The princess doesnt encourage travel to other realms but no longer punishes those who choose to. Had it been a hundred years ago, she might have slain you on the spot or removed your horn. Over time she forgave me and put me in charge of the secretive books that are no longer meant to be shown to anypony. I was given approval to you and Gabriel only. Do not mention this to anyone else. My life and yours could be at risk. Now here, take this package and go, Im sure you have other stops and you should make haste as you have spent far to long here. Go!" Mr. Smartzz said giving each of them a nudge toward the door.

Upon leaving the bookstore Twilight and Gabriel stayed quiet while making thier rounds around Canterlot to pick up the other packages. They made way back to the castle as the sun began to set causing a brilliant site of orange and red across the sky, Clouds shone pink and orange giving off hues that were beautiful against the now turning night sky. They arrived at the castle entrance were Spike had been wating for some time.

"Were have you guys been? Ive been here forever." He said giving a small annoyed snort of smoke.

"We just took our time getting the packages is all." Twilight said giving a nervous laugh, Gabriel just gave a knod in agreement.

"Well come on, i dont want to miss diner." He said running off ahead.

Gabriel leaned down to Twilight and whispered in her ear. "You do realize we will have to talk to the princess about this soon right?"

Twilight jumped as Gabriel spoke into her ear, she looked back to him and knodded looking down to the ground with a nervous, sad expression on her face. 


	6. Chapter 6

As Twilight and Gabriel entered the castle, Several of the help came and collected the packages brought by the two. Celestia was among the help and quickly snatched up the package from the small bookstore placing it under her wing, folding it tight to her body. Twilight gave a look of curiosity toward the princess which was met with a smile from Celestia. "You must have questions my child, Please, let us go to diner and we shall speak about this afterwards in my chambers." Twilight gave a hestational knod as did Gabriel.

Diner was met without incident. Luna had joined the three shortly after its start and managed to strike up a conversation with Gabriel while Twilight spoke to Celestia. As per Celestias request Twilight did not speak of the days events during diner but waited til after.

Time past quickly as diner ended. Celesti advised Luna that the two had requested a private audience with her. Without hesitation Luna departed, knowing all to well that a private audience meant something was not meant to be shared willingly. The three made way into Celestias chambers to discuss what had went on earlier in the day.

Upon entering Celestias chambers the door quickly shut behind them. Twilight jumped hearing the door snap shut so quickly. Celestia turned looking back, her horn glowing brightly as a mist quickly filled the room attaching itself to the walls, windows and floors. Gabriel was quick to put up his gaurd, thinking Celestia was about to attack the two and stepped in front of Twilight gaurding her. Celestias eyes snapped open wide in surprise at the sudden action and quickly gave a loud laugh that was not like her normal quiet laughs while in public. She smiled and found a spot on an overly large pillow on one side of her room and took a seat still stiffling some giggles. Gabriel looked oddly at the princess watching her movement, her horns glow quickly diminished showing no signs of magic use.

"Hahaha, Oh my goodness, i havent laughed like that in ages. I find your heroic nature quite humoring Gabriel. It is a fantastic part of who humans once were." Celestia stated as her chuckling gave way to a more serious tone. "Come, sit with me. You have nothing to fear. My previous nature has since left me. I feel more passive as of late than aggressive, so you have nothing to fear from me."

Twilight and Gabriel hesitated a few moments before taking a seat near the princess. After a few seconds of getting comfortable the princess began.

"Im sure you both have questions, let me tell you my story first before you begin." Celestia stated as she unfolded her wing letting the book float out in front of her stil in the wrapping. A few soconds later the wrapping had been undone and folded neatly to the side by the princess' magic. She opened the book and began but was quickly interupted by Gabriel.

"Sorry to interupt Princess. but is that the book you wrote about the end of humanity?"

Twilights eyes went wide as her head snapped from Gabriel to the princess.

"Well, um... Yes it is, but how did you know of it?" Celestia asked

"Well..." Gabriel began but trailed off, his expression asking for help as he looked to Twilight.

"Please dont be angry princess, Mr. Smartz who gave us that book had a badly damaged copy of the same book. He shared what he could with us. Please dont punish him."

Celestias eyes went wide for a moment unaware that another copy, if even a single page existed. Her expression quickly changed from surprise to sadness as she set the book down with her magic.

"My children, I will never again punish Mr. Smartz. Im sure you must be aware that he was once a Unicorn, And im sure that he showed you the injury I inflicted upon his brow. During that time i was far more feral than i am now. My reign was strong, and my wrath quick and unforgiving. I did a lot of very bad things during my first mellenia as the new ruler over Equestria, and i regret each and everyone of them, However had i not done many of those bad deeds against other as punishment, Equestria would not be as it is today. So each of those ponys sacrifices were not in vain."

Celestia shed a tear as she spoke, her voice seemed weak and frail, her demeanor seemed like that of a child instead of a cold hearted ruler from which she described. Twilight could not stand to see her mentor so sad and took a spot next to her, gently nuzzling trying to comfort her. Celestia gave a weak smile at Twilights affection and slowly started her story again, this time her gaze piercing and aimed at Gabriel.

"You must know the begining of the story from what Mr. Smartz told you. What you didnt hear was the rest." Celestia began, her voice stronger this time, a hint of rage behind her breath. "For countless mellenia humans had ruled earth, causing irreprable damage and destruction. War ravaged the lands making them inhabitable and causing mass death on a global scale. Many of my kind were put to death for food and other materials to be used by humans. At the time i had lived a many of years in what was known as the Africa rain forest. I had been a feral horse at the time and accidently came across what you read in the book as a magic fountain. This fountain was the planets life force and even in small amounts could give everlasting life to any creature that stayed near it. I was one of the first few to find it. As time went on i became more self aware and became far more intelligent. Eventually humans found there way into the forest and took refuge at the fountain of magic. Only a few at first but then more came and soon they began experimenting with the magic. Before i knew it they were blocking anyone and anything from getting near the source. I made a desperate attempt to reach the source but was wounded badly. I managed to make it to the source but collapsed and fell into it. I didnt feel any pain but i could see my body being absorbed into the magic itself. From there on i was a mere specter watching from the ether as the humans fought constantly over the fountain. That is, until one day when the first of the last humans fought valiently to the source. He stood over the magic source on a man made platform and summoned all of the sources power. Upon doing so he inadvertantly absorbed me as well. Over the vast time that had past i had grown bitter and hostile against the humans. I wished for there deaths."

Celestia's voice became cold and angry causing Twilight to recoil from her slightly in fear. Gabriel was ensnared in the story wanting to hear more. Celestia's demeanor only adding to the thrill of the story.

"When the human absorbed the source and myself i managed to take over his body. When i did i thought of nothing more than killing every human on the planet, and thats what happened. It wasnt the human who killed all human life. But myself in a very stupor moment in my life. After i had released death unto the world my body began to take form again, however this time i had obtained wings and a horn. I was the first Alicorn. The magic spread all across the planet, taking human life and creating new species, giving magic to only the equine of the world. Im not sure but i may have been the source of giving only equines magic. At the time of the final casting i thought of myself and all of my kind taking over the entire planet, to protect and nuture it. to help it live long for countless eons to come. That resulted in unicorns and pegasi being brought into the world. I do regret that day oh so long ago, but as time went on, i grew less bitter and content with the way the world was being shaped under my rule. Then we arrive to this day and time. I knew you would accidently run across those spells in time my student, The book you used was placed there by my hooves on our last encounter in the library. You may have recalled that my wings were folded upon arriving. That is were the book was hidden."

Twlights eye widened at the thought of her mentor placing the book in her care without her knowledge. "But princess, what if another pony managed to get ahold of the book, what if they new what or what not to do? What if..."

Twilight was cut short as the princess raised her hoof silencing her. "My child. I knew you would find it and do what you did. That is also another reason I made it a little warmer that day."

Twilight gave a confused look then the realization hit her. Celestia had planned for this moment to happen. But why?

"Princess, You planned for todays events to unfold as they did didnt you?" Twilight accused her which brought a look of surprise to Celestia due to Twilights accusation.

"You are correct my child for i must tell you of something else." She stated as her horn began to glow. Celestia pointed her horn to the entrance to her chambers and opened the door. As it opened Luna, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie pie, and Fluttershy all walked in. Twilight looked from the entrance to Celestia in confusion. As everypony found a spot and sat down Celestia began once again.

"Twilight, Gabriel, The spell i cast earlier wasnt a blocking spell to keep what we say in this room. It was a telepathic spell that transfered what we said into telepathic thought into those just outside the door. Everypony here also knows whats going on." Celestia said as she breathed a heavy sigh. Luna's eyes went wide as she came over to her sister and laid down next to her. Her own wing draping over Celestia in comfort. A tear could be seen building in Luna's eye.

"Twilight, i brought you here tonight because you are the only pony besides one of the 3 from my past to create that portal. It wasnt by mere chance that you did it, and the results were not random, i merely wrote that in the book to prevent other ponys from doing the spell combinations. If they had been done the spells incorrectly the resulting cast would have ended in death of the caster."

At this everyone gasped in the room, How could Celestia do this to Twilight without her knowing.

"But you see Twilight. As the element of magic, you and only you could cast that spell. As did one of the three before."

"But princess, Only one of the three survived because they were caught, the other two vanished into a different realm and the realm of the gods." Twilight managed to get in before the princess cut her off.

"No Twilight, Mr Smartz was told to advise you of that. The other two casted the same spells but were killed because they didnt have the power to properly cast the spell. That is why and how they vanished. had the power but when the portal opened. a human from the past used an ancient technology called a gun and shot Mr Smartz which took his horn. At the time i managed to close the portal and heal , however due to the buildup of magic in his body from not being able to use magic, he also managed to find a source of everlasting life. He is a few thousand years old as well."

Everypony began talking to one another as Celestia finished. Her eyes began to droop slightly from fatigue. Luna nudged her sister gently trying to keep her awake.

"Everypony please listen, time grows short. Twilight, i need to ask of you something very special. Luna has graciously agreed to aid in this as well. You have a choice but it must be made quickly." Celestia began speaking faster as her head drooped, she could no longer hold her head up, Luna rose gently letting Celestia lay on her side, her wings open, but as limp appendages that had no life. She struggled to continue.

"Twilight, as the element of magic, you have the ability to absorb my magic. To absorb the sources magic. There are no other ponys capable of this power besides myself and Luna. Will you let me give you my power? If you do, you will become the next ruler of equestria under my sister Luna. If you do not accept my magic, Luna must take it and find another power within the next mellinia to rule." Celestia began to struggle to breathe as she began to fade. It was now visible that the Celestial Alicorn was dieing and she needed an aer to her throne. Twilight had been chosen. But would she take the thrown willingly?  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

All attention was now on Twilight as they awaited her decision. Twilight was now visibly shaking, not due to the choice that was held before her, but the fact that her beloved teacher and mentor was dieing. She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face as she pressed close to Celestia.

"I will accept this princess. Im ready when you are." Her words came as a whisper.

Celestia's entire body began to glow as she raised her head, her horn pressing gently to Twilights. A gentle breeze flew through the room encircling the two as Twilight now began to glow from the transfer of power. Starting slowly at her horn then completely encasing her body in it. Everyone backed away as the room filled with light. The light seemed to penetrate everything and everyone. The light began to slowly fade, the vision of each being began to come into view as they all now stared at Twilight who was still glowing, The princess began to slowly disentigrate into the air in shimering particals.

"My children. I love you all. You now know the truth from the past and can now pass it on to future generations. You all have been very dear to me and always will be. Please, all of you live happy and full lives. Do not forget what it is to have friendship, and always watch out for one another. Never forget this. I love... you... all..." These were her last words as the remainder of her body flowed into the air, slowly disappearing without a trace.

Quiet crying could be heard by all as all of Equestria could now feel the absence of Celestia. But it was not in vain, all the teary eyes of the room fell onto Twilight who slowly came into view from the luminus glow that had encased her. She stood before everypony no longer a Unicorn, but an alicorn the same height as Celestia once was. Twilights eyes searched the room looking at everyone, She shook her head looking down at everypony. "Oh my... Did everyone shrink? Were did the princess go?" Twilight said as she looked around.

"Twilight, my sister... has joined the afterlife. We are sorry." Luna said as tears flowed from her eyes.

Twilight was caught off gaurd by this, but memories of what had just transpired began to fill her vision. She could remember the thoughts of Celestia as her magic was being transfered into herself. All of her previous memories and experiences. She now knew why her perspective had changed as well. Her body was now an alicorns body. She smiled to everyone in the room, it was Celestias smile. That warm everlasting smile that could bring even the most terrible of monsters to a standstill. It was the one thing that stayed behind in Twilight that was once Celestia.

"Everyone. Please take a note." She began as everypony including Gabriel himself picked up some parchment and quill.

"Today was a very sad day as we grieve the passing of our beloved Princess Celestia. We look back thanking her for all the kind and generous deeds she had done for each and everypony across all of Equestria. She was a source of warm wand well being for all ponys. Now, although she has past, her legacy will continue to live on in her faithful student Twilight sparkle. Her sister Luna will reign as the new pricess of Equestria as Twilight will be her second. We all hope and pray that Celestia has found peace, and will continue to watch over each and everypony as long as time exists."

Twlight finished as did everyone writing. The parchments were gathered quickly and sent out to have copies made and distributed throughout the kingdom.

"My friends, it looks as if I may have to stay here now." Twilight spoke, grief in her voice as the thought of leaving her friends behind in Ponyville hit her.

"Twilight, you are now my younger sister, but i am now the ruler of Equestria. Be it anything happen to me, you will need to take the throne. But for now, if you wish, you may stay in Ponyville with your friends. Gabriels new home has been built and im sure he wouldnt mind having you as company." Luna gave a smile behind tear soaked cheeks.

"I think that would be a splendid idea." Gabriel said standing up, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Then it is settled." Luna said giving a smile. "But please remember Twilight, Your royal duties will come first before anything else. You can continue practicing magic for as long as you exist, but you will also need to prepare quickly for future endevors in the castle."

Those last few words from Luna brought unease to everyone, as if Luna knew something may happen in the future but was afraid to tell. Whatever it is though, will have seen when it arrives...

I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as i had writing it. Just to answer your questions, yes there will be a second part to the story. I am currently thinking up new ideas for it and will have the first chapter ready before the end of February. If you enjoy my stories please sign up to and subscribe to me. I will have at least one new story a month for various cartoons. If you have some ideas for stories please feel free to send them to me. you may get lucky. I may write it for you free of charge. 


End file.
